


Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide cleaned Kaneki’s apartment for him and his reward was possessive cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Getting used to it, lame summary sorry.

It was boring trying to pass the time waiting for Kaneki to come home, but Hide didn’t mind. He preoccupied himself with tidying up Kaneki’s apartment, stacking books, folding clothes and cleaning his kitchen. He finished his chores and, feeling accomplished, plopped down on the sofa. All he had to do was wait for Kaneki to get home. Kaneki wasn’t expecting a surprise visit from his friend, and a clean house would surprise him even more. Hide smiled as he imagined the look on Kaneki’s face.

Hide heard movement behind the door and sat up. It opened and Kaneki walked in, dragging his feet. 

“How was work? I know I didn’t tell you I was coming over, but I cleaned your apartment! It was really filthy, you know?”

Kaneki merely grunted in reply. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and his hair looked fluffier than usual. Hide made his way to the kitchen, but Kaneki grabbed his arm before he could. 

“Don’t you want coffee?” Hide asked, facing Kaneki. He looked downcast, like a shadow had passed over it. “Are you alright, Kaneki?”

“I don’t want coffee,” Kaneki said, latching on to Hide. “I want you.”

“What?” Hide was on the couch before he realized what happened. Strong arms pinned him down. Kaneki lowered himself onto Hide, wrapping his arms around the boys torso.

“K-Kaneki, what are you--”

Kaneki nuzzled into his neck, purring. He didn’t normally act like this. Maybe it was a ghoul thing?

“You smell nice,” Kaneki mused. “And you’re mine. All mine.” Hide’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“What's going on, Kaneki? You don't normally act like this. Is something wrong?” Hide moved to see Kaneki better. Leaning in to the cuddle, he asked the question again.

“What’s wrong?”

Kaneki paused. "I want to see you more." He buried his into Hide's chest. “I don’t want you to be taken from me.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Hide hugged Kaneki. He melted into the embrace, content with being close to someone he cared about. Kaneki shifted to Hide's side, and Hide turned, facing him. His pulse quickened when he looked at him.

“I won’t leave you,” Hide said, pecking Kaneki’s forehead. “I’m too stubborn, and you still haven’t paid me back for that book I got you.” 

Kaneki looked away. “I don’t remember that, you’re making it up.” 

“Like hell I am,” Hide scoffed.They were close enough that he could hear Kaneki's heart beating. 

“Can you stay the night?” Kaneki asked into Hide’s neck. He tightened his hold and Hide found it hard to breathe.

“I think so. I don’t have work or school tomorrow,” Hide winced. “Could you ease up on the grip there?”

“No.” Kaneki loosened his grip anyway, and wrapped his legs around Hide. 

Hide laughed and took Kaneki's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“You’re a hassle."

“I know."

“I don’t think you do.” Hide reached around Kaneki and brushed his fingers over his kakuhou. Kaneki bristled, swatting his hand away. 

“No, don’t do that,” Kaneki demanded, a small pout on his face.

“I knew it. You’re ticklish aren’t you?” Hide moved on top of Kaneki, almost falling off the couch in the process. He smirked, looked down at him, and began his assault.

A strangled laugh escaped Kaneki’s throat. He turned away and Hide took this chance to attack his weak spot. As he tickled his kakuhou, Kaneki laughed harder, warranting a chuckle from Hide. 

“Hide… n-no,” Kaneki managed between bouts of laughter. “D-Don’t-”

Hide realized his mistake. Kaneki sprouted his kagune on instinct. They knocked Hide off the couch and pinned him to the floor. Eyes widening, Kaneki sat up and withdrew his kagune.

“I told you to stop. They have a mind of their own sometimes, and they didn't like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, noted. It’s hard to resist,” Hide chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Next time I’ll be prepared.”

“Who says there’s going to be a next time?” Kaneki asked. 

“You said you didn’t want me to leave right?” Hide laid back on the couch and Kaneki followed his lead, resuming their previous positions. “If I move in, there're gonna be more tickle fights.”

“That isn’t what I meant.” Kaneki pouted.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to stay?”

“That isn’t what I meant either.” Kaneki started playing with Hide’s hair, suddenly interested in the blonde fringe. “Just no more tickling.”

“No promises." 

\- - -

“Hey Kaneki.”

“Hmm?”

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Five more minutes."


End file.
